To Love a Nazi
by DokuXVex
Summary: This is a Doku/OC and may possibly change into a Schrodinger/OC or even an Alu/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Twenty years or so before the start of World War II**

"Vex Paradox! You are to report to my office immediately." I heard Mistress's voice call from hundreds of miles away. I was in Germany visiting a very close friend of mine, and Mistress was in Egypt. Unfortunately for me, I had a spiritual bond with her.

Back in Ancient Egypt, where Mistress and her twin sister Priestess are from, we had sort of placed ownership over each other's soul. The males of my species were seen in high respect, but us females were so taboo that Egyptians completely left us out of their mythology. Have you ever heard of a female Egyptian sphinx? I thought not. Greeks took up their slack though. Most females of my kind began to flee to Greece, after the Egyptians began fearing us. Females tell darker riddles than our male counter-parts, and if someone fails to guess our riddle, we gain control of their souls. In a similar way, Egyptians were able to have slaves and monarchy, because if you learn the name of a person's (or god's) soul, you could control them. Around the time that the human timeline begins to go in reverse, Priestess failed to answer my riddle. Grief stricken, Priestess became a mute, and ran away to live as a High Priestess of Set. Her twin, and secret lover, became furious and vowed to destroy me for her sister's loss. She later learned of the impossibility of killing a sphinx, so she settled for learning my name. In such a way, Priestess and Mistress were both allowed to live far longer that a human lifespan, and the three of us have settled in a permanent bonding. Until one of us manages to free ourselves, we will all be stuck in an endless cycle.

I thought this all to myself as I rushed to Mistress, because I'm not bound to this world like others I am there in mere seconds. I slowly appear before her. "Hello, my mistress."

"I fare well, Sphinx." She spit at my feet. She had never liked me, because of my power over her twin. Still today, she occasionally tried to off me. "You on the other hand should be worried. My sister seems to think that you're messing with the future again. What ever you have been doing, it needs to end. Today."

"I know not what you mean, Mistress. I have done nothing wrong." I said plainly. Priestess and Mistress have a soul bond that allows them to communicate slightly despite Priestess becoming a mute years ago. Priestess can also see threads of the future, but I haven't done anything to have them sticking to me recently.

" Does the name Avondale Napyeer mean anything to you?" Mistress said glaring at me. I know that name very well, and Mistress is aware of that. Unfortunately for both of us he wasn't something that I was ready to give up for some hunch of Priestess's.


	2. Chapter 2

" Does the name Avondale Napyeer mean anything to you?" Mistress said glaring at me. I know that name very well, and Mistress is aware of that. Unfortunately for both of us he wasn't something that I was ready to give up for some hunch of Priestess's.

"In fact it does. Avondale has helped me on a few previous missions, and is currently helping me in a scientific study of a Draculina who didn't disintegrate when she was killed. We may even be able to determine her sire in the next few days. He is a human, but he already was investigating Her when I found him five years ago." I said simply. Avondale has always been more than just my friend, he is important to me. He isn't an ordinary human, he is a genius. I could see great things in the future for him...if only he wouldn't die so soon. "He believes that I am human like himself."

"There is a big human war in the near future, and Priestess thinks that your involvement with the human may have some effect on it. She is yet to be sure whether your interference is positive or negative, but I demand that you get out of his life. I want you to leave him as he is, because it isn't fair for you to mettle in human war affairs." Mistress said as she played with a colorful quill I had made for her out of a peacock feather. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Then you will return to him and remove yourself from his life? Will you also take that paracite from him? We don't need that leaking out. If he stands in your way, I expect you to kill him." Mistress said watching me carefully. She knew my tricks too well. She could tell that I didn't want to let her make me leave Avondale.

"Mistress, I think you're acting too quickly. Avondale doesn't wish for fighting. He is above the human need for power. He wants to end the fighting and make things better for all of humans. He is merely curious. He's a scientist, Mistress, all he wants is to solve a few of life's problems for his children." I begged.

"I care not about the lives of his children. He can't have the body of a vampire in his basement. That would pose a potential problem in the future." Mistress glared. "Paradox, I ORDER you to remove Avondale from your life. You can't interfere in human relations like this."

I could feel the power of the order weighing down on my shoulders. I have to listen to her now. I have to say goodbye to Avondale. Mistress is evil. She is vile. She is...right. I should never have gotten involved with Avondale in the first place. Tears fall from my eyes as I poof back to Avondale Napyeer's front door. I knock loudly, like is my custom, and walk right in.

"Vex! _Meine Katze._" Avondale yells down the hall. I smile. My cat. Despite the fact he believes me to be human, he still calls me his kitten. "I an in my study. I think I may dissect Her." He murmured.

"Doku!" I squealed and ran to him. I love hearing his voice, but I have to memorize it fast. I wouldn't see him ever again. How does one tell the closest thing she's ever had to a lover that I can never see him again? I pull him into a hug and cry against his shoulder. I don't want to leave him. He's mine.

"Doku?" He asked chuckling softly as he held me. He hasn't noticed my tears yet. "When did I become a doctor?"

"Someday, Doku. You will be wonderful, and you already are. You will be a doctor, an inventor, a scientist, or maybe something we don't have a name for yet." I whisper closing my eyes against the tears.

"Vex, are you crying?" He asks running his hand down under my jaw. "What's happened, _Katze_? You've only been gone for a half hour."


	3. Chapter 3

"Vex, are you crying?" He asks running his hand down under my jaw. "What's happened, _Katze_? You've only been gone for a half hour." His arms hold me tight and I play with his long blonde hair. He was definitely an outcast in his generation for his long hair, but I love it. I love all the strange quirks about my eccentric, best friend and secret love.

"Doku, I don't want to, but I have to leave. My father is sending me out of the country for an arranged marriage." I sobbed. The lie came easily to my lips, as if someone else was speaking it through my lips. I don't want to lie, I want to tell him the truth, and and beg him to return to Egypt with me. That is not his place though. Avondale Napyeer's place is, and always will be, here in Germany where he can become a great man.

"Please, Vex, don't go. Surely your parents could settle for a marrage to me. I could conform and become a Jewish man for you. _Miene Liebe,_ I would do anything for you." My love...He called me his love...How can I abandon that kind of commitment? He is begging a woman not to leave him. That simply does not happen. I've messed too much in his life already. One last tear fell as I made my resolve.

"Avondale, a woman does not argue or barter with her parents. That is man's work, and my father is an honest Jewish man, who promised me to another man. He wants the best for his daughter, and I must give him at least that illusion." I said softly

"Vex, run away with me. I can take care of you just as well as any other man, maybe even more so. Can this man promise to love you? With his heart instead of his body? Would he protect you with his life? Would he spend his work days with a smile on his face, knowing that he came home to you every night?" He said fiercly, but I could tell that his bravery was a front. Just under the surface of his strength I could see his uncertainty and doubt. He knew this was a losing battle with me. "Besides, I need you, _meine Katze_. I can't be half the man you think of me without an equally wonderful woman by my side."

I froze, and what ever comeback I might have made died in my throat. No one had ever said those words to me. My brother's and sisters hadn't said they needed me, even when they cried for my help. My mistress hadn't used those words, even as her sister lay dying in her arms. Not even my mate, a sphinx like me, had admitted that he needed me in his last breath. Now this human, with no fear of death or belief in true love, pleads with me saying that he needs me.

"I-I can't" I sob, the word barely escaping my lips. The pain was so severe between my conflicting impulses that I couldn't even finish the thought. On one side, I can't disobey a direct order from my mistress. That alone could tear my soul to shreds. On the other hand, I felt like I would die with out Avondale, as well. Maybe death is the best alternative, but can a Sphinx truly die? Essentially, I am a figment of my own imagination. My brothers and sisters are all gone, but have they died? Did they go to the underworld? Were they reunited with their lost siblings as well? Have they simply disappeared? Did their pain follow them onwards?

"Will I see you again, _Katze_?" Avondale asked, pulling me away from my inner ramble. I push away my pain and the thoughts of death, for now. I must focus on these last few moments with Avondale Napyeer. I will leave soon. I must.

"Nothing is impossible."

"In the same breath you contradict your own reassurances. That very sentence implies that the theory of something being impossible is an impossibility. Thus stated, you will not be returning to visit me." He said sorrowfully.

"You are correct, my Doku. You have always been smart." I sighed and looked up at him. "There is a high likelihood that you and I will never meet again."

"Vex...Please..." He begged pulling me closer. Avondale held me close to him, his warm breath running down my neck, and making me shiver involuntarily. "I love you."

"_Lebewohl,_ Doku." Goodbye.

I gave him a soft kiss to remember me by and left the house quickly. I could hear him following me, so I continued to run through the alleys of the large city, tears falling from my cheeks. When I thought that I had finally gotten away, I let myself fade back to Egypt, but the last thing I heard was Avondale Napyeer's voice saying _"I will never love another woman, Miene Liebe."_


	4. Chapter 4

**World War II**

_"__I will never love another woman, Miene Liebe."_

I woke suddenlyfrom the familiar nightmare. Despite not having seen Avondale Napyeer in twenty years or so, his last words to me still haunt my unconcious mind. Every time I wake from that memory I can't help but wonder, who is my Avondale now? Has he bemome a doctor like I predicted so long ago? Did he keep his word to never love another woman? Hell, is he still alive? I realize that he would only be forty or so, but humans are so fragile...

I teleported out of the sealed sarcophagus I used as a bed, and up to my mistress's office. She had unfortunately been right twenty some years ago. The stupid humans in Germany had started another world war. Now there was a war on our front lawn as well. Someone was turning the fallen human soldiers into strange ghoulish vampires. As of last night, we had no leads on the origins of these creatures.

"Vex Paradox, today you will travel to Spain. There is a very strange epidemic in which many humans have disappeared. Be warned that Hellsing and Iscariot may also have been dispatched, so don't stay too long." Mistress said glaring at me. Mistress really must be extremely upset that her sister is missing again.

"Yes Ma'am." I said softly. I poofed back to my "bedroom", which was really a training room with my sarcophagus propped up in a corner. I gathered my usual tools and let myself disappear, only to reappear miles away in Spain. I hadn't visited Spain in a long time, so I found it easiest to ghost across the country side looking for the monsters Mistress worried about so much.

I finnally found them and let myself become visible again several yards away. I sighed there was a whole fucking horde of ghouls as well as at least three ghoulish vampire thingies. This was going to be very irritating. Maybe I should wait and let Hellsing and Iscariot take care of the ghouls . . . that wouldn't be disobeying, right?

"_¿Quién demonios es usted?_" Who the hell are you? A heavily accented voice said from behind me. I slowly turned around and put my hands on the back of my head. The speaker was an olive-toned ghoul with crimson eyes and a large gun aimed at my head.

"_Soy ejército_." I am army. I said softly back. I didn't really want to get my head blown off, even if it wouldn't kill me. His eyes widened and his trigger finger began to move. I teleported behind him and ripped the gun from his hands. "_Esa no era amable._" That was not polite.

"_Hoy, vas a morir_." Today, you will die. He said baring his fangs. He left the gun lying where I had left it on the ground and whirled around to glare at me. I cursed myself silently. This would not end well.


End file.
